Only A Loving Heart
by Lavande
Summary: When a new evil shows up, can Vegeta give in to his newfound weakness - Bulma? Or will his stubborness mean death for all? (COMPLETE)
1. Dream

Only A Loving Heart

__

His body was floating in darkness. Thick silence surrounded him, a soundlessness that was more than just no hearing. Then a light flickered next to him, a gentle warm glow. Although he should have known better by now, once again he touched it. The glow deepened as his hands reached into it, forming in his palms a little ball of what seemed like glass. Something moved inside the clouds of shimmering light that still evaporated from within the crystal. He knew exactly what he would see, yet he couldn't help looking into the ball. A man was lying there, his hunched body painfully clad in chains. He bled from at least a dozen wounds. Next to him stood what could have been his twin: the same slender figure, the same straight nose, the same coal black eyes, even the spiky black hair… oh yes, an image he knew just to well. The man knelt down beside his 'sibling', who was staring at him in pure anger, unable to move even the merest inch. He said something inaudible to the floating dreamer, then pulled something that seemed like a key from under his shirt and waved it in front of the bound man's face, laughing as the expression of anger turned into one of hatred. Then he looked up and stared directly into the eyes of the watcher, an evil grin playing around his lips. He pointed at the key, smirked, and as he spoke again his words seemed to ring through every corner of the dreamer's mind.

Only A Loving Heart Could Ever Unlock The Chains… Too Bad For Someone Like You!

And he laughed again, the crystal ball first turning warm, then hot. The light became more intense, until it filled the whole world, burning away every thought…

Vegeta sat bolt upright, sweat running down his face. He managed to get his fast, shaky breathing under control, but his heart was still hammering inside his chest. He clenched his fingers into the blanked and stared into the darkness of his room. That _dream_ again! Softly, he cursed under his breath. That dream...

He refused to think of it as a nightmare; only the oh-so-civilized Humans had nightmares, but not him, not the Saiyan Prince. Yet a taste of bitterness filled his mouth. Goddamned Humans! To imagine he was dreaming of things like 'love is the key'! Next thing he'd be planting little multicolored flowers in front of the house, sighing contently and enjoying the beautiful sunlight - their weakness was like a disease! Could it be he had already infected himself?

No! Impossible! I'd rather die than become such a blubbering pudding they call 'gentle person'!

But still he couldn't quite get over his dreaming about love. He wasn't even sure if he fully understood the concept of that feeling, that emotion. While it was unknown to Saiyans, he had first stumbled over it on the worlds they had 'prepared to be sold'. He'd always thought of it as a kind of bond, letting people sacrifice themselves gladly to save their mates. _Not that they ever suceeded,_ he grinned to himself. Yet only yesterday the woman who did his cooking had declared how she 'absolutely loved' vanilla icecream. That had left him slightly confused. Seemed that those Humans either had a rather lax use of that word or they were a very twisted race. 

And I'm stuck with them, Vegeta sighed at the unfairness of the situation. _Damn it!_

The Saiyan figured out he could use a little more sleep did he want to go through his usual training program the next day. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes… but a soft female giggle from the chamber underneath his own made him frown. _Oh no… don't they have anything better to do than act like those wossname – rabbits? – that are everywhere around this planet? Like dying peacefully in the backyard?_

Vegeta let out a long growl as the noises from below grew louder. From the day her parents had decided to go on a trip to see the world, that woman had driven him mad. If she didn't argue with her little softie lover, she'd end up in bed with him. Not that he cared what she was doing… it just seemed so unfair that she could enjoy herself, while that pleasure would never again be _his_. Too soft, too weak were those earthlings, their women would die the instant he tried anything harder on them. An evil smirk formed on his face. Given the thought… 

A small screech echoed through his sensitive ears. 

"Damn it!" he cursed and stood up, an angry expression on his face. Well, if they didn't let him sleep he could at least use his time better than listening to their lovers' battle. He slipped into his armor and stomped out of his chamber, heading for the gravity room to work off some of his frustration.


	2. Cooking and Boiling

The next morning, Bulma sat at the kitchen table, staring dreamily into the air. She had been stirring her coffee for about five minutes now, thinking about last night. Yamcha didn't have much time for her lately, but he still was a great lover. Although… Bulma frowned. Yamcha had been training heavily since Goku had told them all about those androids. The first days without him had been hard, but for the last few weeks she had been wondering if she really needed him as much as she had thought. She hardly missed him at all. _Maybe I…_

A gruffy voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Woman, are you still sleeping? Where the hell is my breakfast?"

She sighed and raised her eyes, meeting Vegeta's angry gaze.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't expect you here for another two hours," she said, trying not to let his rude manners upset her.

He grabbed a chair and let himself fall onto it. "If it hadn't been for your nightly exersises," he watched Bulma blush, "I woulnd't have _been_ here for another two hours!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma got up and walked over to the fridge, desperately trying to hide her embarassment. She rummaged through the bags and boxes, looking for something to prepare rather quickly.

"I really can't imagine what that little Human weakling could possibly do to make you scream that loud," the Saiyan Prince added, never taking his eyes off her.

She froze. But he wouldn't get her, not this time.

"I'm not interested in that anyway. But I won't have my food being affected by your loss of sleep due to your so-called 'lovemaking'."

Bulma took a deep breath and began to count inwardly. _One, Two, Three, Four…_

"Not that your cooking would be _that_ great. I've seen dog food that looked better."

She spun around, holding a large bag of frozen pancakes in her hand.

"You ungrateful BASTARD!" she yelled. "If you don't like eating _my_ food, then perhaps you should finally do _your own_ cooking! _This,_" she pointed, "is the microwave oven, _this,_" she tore the bag open and tossed the pancakes into the oven, "is how you put things into it, and _this,_" she slammed the door shut and hammered onto the keys of the control panel, "is how it STARTS!" she screamed, storming out of the kitchen.

Vegeta looked after her, then turned and watched the 'microwave oven' with slight interest. It seemed to indicate a countdown. _Six, Five, Four, Three…_

Bulma was in the hall, feeling slightly uneasy, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she heard the faint _bing_ of the microwave oven. _Have I told him how to open the…_

~SCREEEECH~

"_Vegeta!!_" she screamed, running back into the kitchen. At the door she stopped as if she had run against a wall. The microwave oven was… broken… although Vegeta obviously hadn't paid much attention to the door. It seemed that the Saiyan always opened things at their top. From the mess that was left of the machine, she looked over to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince sat at the kitchen table, a large pile of pancakes in front of him, his face completely innocent as he ate.

"_Ve… ge… ta…_ _get _OUT!!"

He picked up his plate and walked calmly out of the room, past the furious woman. Outside, he grinned. That little woman really could save his day.

***

A few weeks later.

Vegeta watched with a frown as the woman absent-mindedly threw some more peas into the frying-pan. She had been unusually quiet for the last few days, but he had ignored that. It wasn't his business, was it? He didn't mind the woman's problems, but now his meals began to suffer under her strange behaviour, and that wasn't right. _Yesterday, we had scrambled eggs with tomato and sunflower seeds... Wasn't even that bad, but I wonder what the hell _this_ is going to be!_

Whatever _this_ was, it had to be finished. Bulma took two plates, and handed him his after putting a good deal of the… whatever… onto it. Then she sat down and began to eat, not even looking at what she was shoveling onto her fork. Vegeta stared at his plate. Peas, mushroom, and was that… yes, _definately_ banana, and something that looked like chili pepper… _lots_ of something that looked like chili pepper. He put down his fork.

"Woman."

Bulma raised her head.

"What do you think this is? You call that a breakfast?" He pointed towards her plate.

She looked down, for the first time seeing what she had been frying. _Oh my… is that banana?_

The Saiyan saw her blush.

"So what's with it? You've been doing this kind of stuff for days now. Think it will stop soon?" he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, I… I'm not myself, you know," came the answer.

Vegeta's frown deepened. "You damn sure look like always, woman, so how can you not be yourself?" he demanded.

"You know… Yamcha and I broke up… it was my idea… and he didn't object…" Bulma tried to explain. "But somehow… now I know that he's gone, I miss him…" her voice trembled.

"So your little Human won't come here anymore?"

Bulma shook her head.

"Good. At least I can sleep now without you two disturbing me."

__

How can he…! How...

"_How_ can you be so _insensitive_!" she yelled, throwing her plate at the surprised Prince. "Get out, GET OUT NOW!!"

"I haven't had my breakfast, woman!" he growled.

"WELL, SEE IF I CARE ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN BREAKFAST, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" Bulma screamed on top of her lungs.

Vegeta fled, if only to escape the noise that hurt his sensitive ears.

***

Not even half an hour had passed when he came back inside, his stomach rumbling from hunger. As he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find the woman exactly where he had left her. She sat at the kitchen table, her face buried in her hands, her shoulders trembling. _Is she crying?_ he asked himself. Somehow, the mere thought annoyed him. Until now, she had proven to be unusually brave for a Human, especially when it came to withstanding him. He watched her small figure with disgust.

"Woman, I'm hungry," he declared.

Bulma looked up. Her lower lip trembled, but her eyes were dry. She managed a smile.

"Yeah, me too. How about some pancakes?" she asked, getting up.

The Saiyan just snorted, grabbing himself a chair. He looked at her with reluctant respect, as she started to prepare them both a meal. _Perhaps she is stronger than it seems. _And this time, the food was even edible.

***

The mighty Prince of all Saiyans – there were at least two remaining – was having a great day, although he'd never have admitted that. Just to train, to deal with the ever new surprises Bulma would eventually add after every time of him breaking down the gravity room, that was… well, it was _fun_. Something he had never known while working for Frieza. In those days, the only joy had been killing, destroying, and killing even more. It had been great, it had even been amusing some times, but it hadn't been fun. This feeling was different. Of course, he _did_ train to be prepared for the androids, and yet…

Vegeta was breathing heavily, firing another ki blast into the blue. The nearest wall absorbed it perfectly. This new energy collector of Bulma's saved his blows and turned them into electricity. He grinned. So he kind of _was_ doing his own cooking, or at least powering the kitchen. Sweat ran down his face as he tried a harder blast. And there it was… _Let's see you block something like that, Kakarott!_ He was just about to power up for another shot, as he heard a faint sizzle. He spun round, just in time to see pure energy discharge itself in a thick bolt from wall to control panel. 

__

Uh-oh, was his last thought before the world exploded.

********

A/N: to be updated weekly because of the changes i intend to make. about the first half is going to remain mostly the same as before, but the second bit is going to be altered – drastically, since i never really liked it anyway. ^-^ so, stay tuned, and review, please. 


	3. Help

Bulma heard the noise outside, sitting on the couch in the living room. She didn't move. _Well, so he made it once again, she thought. __His Royalty has blown up the gravity room for another time, and now it's gonna be 'Woman! Fix it!' any moment. She waited, but no sound followed the explosion. Bulma frowned. _What is it? Did he finally manage to kill himself?_ She told herself that she couldn't care less, but after a few seconds she wasn't able to take the silence any longer. She sighed quietly, got up, walked over to the window – and gasped. All that was left of the gravity room was a smoking pile of rubble. No sign of Vegeta._

 "Oh my god! He _really did it this time!"_

 She ran downstairs and out into the open. "Vegeta? VEGETA!" she screamed, a sudden fear building up in her chest.

 No answer. Tears started running down her face, a she desperately looked for a sign of the proud Saiyan Prince. _He is not dead, he is not dead, he is not dead…_

 Then she saw him: A motionless figure on the ground, lying in a growing pool of blood. Her heart stopped.

 "_VEGETA!!_"

 Bulma ran towards him, falling on her knees beside his body. A shaking hand reached out to touch his face. His skin felt softly under her fingers, despite the bruises the explosion had caused. A strange emotion rang through her, as she took an unresisting hand into hers, trying to find a pulse. There was none.

 Vegeta was dead.

***

A young blue-haired woman was sitting in the hospital's waiting room, her face calm. _It's alright, nothing could kill him that easily, she had told herself since the reanimation of the Saiyan had been successful. Yet, she had been reluctant to leave him all alone. _Somebody should be by his side when he wakes up._ _Just in case he goes berserk and blows up the whole hospital._ She was thoroughly convinced that she wasn't worried even in the slightest way. _

_He's alive. Oh, Kami...___

A nurse entered the room. 

"Miss Bulma Briefs?"

The young women raised her head.

"Yes, that's me."

"The operation has been completed. There were no complications. Your fiancé is a very lucky man."

Bulma managed not to blush. To hide her embarrassment, she asked: "May I, uhm..."

The nurse smiled. 

"I'll show you to his room."

***

_His body was floating in darkness. Thick silence surrounded him, a soundlessness that was more than just no hearing. Then a light flickered next to him, a gentle warm glow. He ignored it. There was no way he could be tricked into this again. This time, he simply wouldn't touch that glow. Floating wasn't that bad after all. ___

_But something was going wrong. The light began to grow, slowly first, then it exploded, blinding him with it's sudden brightness as it washed through his body.___

_Then pain. Agony. The inability to breathe. Laughter filled his head, a cruel voice he knew only too well. He struggled to free himself from what seemed like an enormous pressure too high for him to withstand. Useless. His body was shaking violently as waves of pain raced through it. And then... release... and the familiar scene underneath him.___

A man was lying there, his hunched body painfully clad in chains. He bled from a dozen wounds. It was him. And there he was again, kneeling right next to 'himself'. He tried to close his eyes. Agony. Reluctantly, he looked down again, meeting the stare of his grinning image:

_Remember_? ___A Loving Heart_... ___Something You Will Never Find__!___

_Evil laughter rang through every corner of his mind. He looked away from his obvious enemy, and his eyes met with those of the chained man. His mouth formed two words. The dreamer couldn't hear anything but the laughter, yet he was able to read them.___

_"Help me..."_

_***_

Slowly, Vegeta rose from the depths of his unconsciousness. There was pain, but compared to what he had felt in his nightmare – _dream! – _it was nothing. And it surely wasn't the reason for him to frown. There was that sound. It was familiar somehow, as if he had heard it many times before. Just like... _Someone's crying?___

He opened his eyes. First, his vision was a blur of colour, but after a few seconds he was able to focus on... _Bulma?___

She sat on a chair right beneath his bed. His frown deepened as he looked around. White ceiling. White walls. White blanket. Had to be a hospital. His gaze turned back to the woman. She had buried her face in her palms, her shoulders were shaking. She was sobbing.

"Woman..." his voice was barely audible. He gave it another try.

"Woman." Bulma looked up... and into Vegeta's eyes. She gasped.

"Vegeta! Are you all right? How do you feel?"

"Why are you crying?" he demanded instead of an answer.

Bulma felt herself blush. _I never wanted him to see that. I never wanted him to think I was weak. _Oh Kami, what can I tell him?__


	4. Cracking

Chapter Four - Cracking

Bulma cleared her throat, avoiding his questioning stare. "I was... I was worried."

"About what?"

"About you," she said softly. "You were dead. And I was afraid..." her voice trailed off.

__

She was worried... about me? But... why? Eager not to show his confusion, Vegeta kept his cold voice. "And I thought it was you who hoped I would blow myself up the next time I trashed the gravity room." He smirked.

"No… I…" His amazement grew as he watched her desperately struggling to find the words. _She… she really cares… how can that be? I never… _An emotion unknown to him began rising up inside him. But before he could even figure it out, he forced it away. _No! I can't allow that! I am the prince of all Saiyans! I don't need this! I don't _want_ this!_

"You what, woman? I don't have all day!" he snarled.

Bulma felt as if he had just hit her. "Why, I think you _do_ have all day, since you won't be able to leave this hospital until tomorrow, even if you _are_ a quick healer. And you could at least be a little bit grateful," she said angrily.

"I haven't asked for your help! _And_ _I don't need your pity!_" Vegeta snapped.

That was it. Bulma got up so quickly she threw over her chair.

"Oh, you don't need no help, do you! I'll tell you something, you would be _dead_ if it weren't for me! And if you can't tell pity from concern, then I'm sorry for you, because one day you'll have yourself killed with your foolish pride!" she screamed, stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving a very silent Vegeta behind.

The Saiyan Prince _did_ leave the hospital the next day, and for want of an alternative he moved back to Capsule Corp., carefully avoiding the woman by training most of the time in his fixed gravity room. She went out of his way, too: getting up early, leaving his breakfast in the kitchen, spending the day inside her laboratory, coming out only to prepare lunch and dinner. That went well for a few days.

Bulma put her screwdriver aside. "Finished," she murmured, pleased with herself. She had been doing a marvellous job on creating an improved emergency light, which had a small generator of it's own, allowing it to run in every possible situation. _Now time to test it_, she thought, and turned the switch. The generator awoke with a hum, and the light began to flash brightly. _Perfect_.

A crackling sound warned her that something was wrong. With a frown, she stared at the flickering light… lying on top of a metal table… which stood on a metal floor…

__

Kami! She made a desperate leap for a half-broken rocking chair, which she had always wanted to repair. She reached it barely in time: with a bang, the generator unloaded itself in a short circuit, electrifying her laboratory with a deadly charge. Bulma clung to the rocking chair, her eyes wide with terror. _I will die… Somebody help me!_

Vegeta was just blasting another training bot when he felt the woman's weak little ki rise in panic. _Whoa! What's with that?_ he thought, for a moment alarmed. _Idiot! That's none of your business!_ he interrupted himself angrily. Then his gaze fell onto the watch of the control panel. _Must be preparing dinner by now… maybe she's seen one of those mouse-thingummies the women on this planet are so afraid of._ He smirked. _Can't see why I should care anyway._ With that, he powered up and fired his blast, tearing the robot into pieces.

Bulma sat on the chair, gently rocking back and forth. Her body was trembling, her face a mask of sheer panic. She didn't know how long it had been since the short circuit, her feeling of time passing had been messed by her fear. But time didn't matter. No one knew where she was, her parents away on their world trip, Vegeta ignoring her completely sice that incident in the hospital. No one would come looking for her… she was surely to die. If only she hadn't built in such a strong battery! Her body shaking violently, she started rocking faster, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

He opened the door to the kitchen, his usual scowl turning into a deep frown. _Where the hell is my dinner?_ He looked into the fridge, but the woman hadn't placed it there, either. _Well, I think I'll have to give that stupid machine another try. _Vegeta snickered, his anger turning into amusement, as he walked over to the microwave oven. He carefully pressed the button that opened the door – in fact he had already spotted it when the woman first had used the silly little machine, but it had been so much more fun to tick her off. Grinning, he looked at the open door and noticed a small piece of paper pinned to it. It read: 'Don't even think of it before you read the manual'. Said manual was lying on the oven's plate.

Vegeta almost laughed. This was almost as much fun as annoying that woman in person. Maybe he should go get her. Dinner certainly would be less boring.

AN: I'm bad, I know. Just soo lazy, while trying to improve and re-post some mediocre story. Sorry to all who actually read this.


	5. Sparks

Chapter Five - Sparks

Bulma had stopped shaking. She also had stopped moving the chair. She just sat there, staring at nothing with blue eyes that still held no tears. She was too exhausted to cry. And there was a problem she had been working on for about half an hour that distracted her – an ever-increasing creak whenever she moved. _This chair isn't going to last much longer,_ she thought, her breathing fast and disjointed. A small giggle escaped her. _Perhaps I should just get off… I'm going to die anyway, why not end it right now?_ Without knowing it, she had started rocking again, _Back and forth... _, not even hearing the loud creaking of the chair. She closed her eyes.

Strong arms closed around her trembling form, cautiously lifting her up. She desperately clung to those arms, firmly keeping her eyes shut, not wanting to see the metal floor beneath her. A moving sensation, not quite like walking, as she was taken out of the room, to she didn't know where. Then, finally, she was released. There was something soft underneath her. She dared to look around. She was sitting on her own bed, in her own room, the presence of the one who had saved her still close. Her gaze went up, until she was staring into the unreadable depths of Vegeta's black eyes. Her mouth opened, trying to say something, but only a small choke came up her throat as she finally realized that she was safe. _Oh, Kami…_ Hot tears she hadn't been able to cry finally fell, as she flung herself into Vegeta's arms, clinging tightly to the surprised Saiyan, sobbing, hiccuping, and sobbing even more.

Vegeta looked down at the woman who wouldn't let him go. Slowly, hesitantly, he raised his arms and put them around her shaking body, holding her. Her violent crying became less intense, as he started gently stroking her back. _What am I doing here?_ he thought, not quite understanding himself. _But she feels good…_ Holding her felt more than good, it felt _right_.

_Maybe…_ He took a deep breath, inhaling her warm scent. His right hand slowly moved around her back, until it rested on her breast. Her crying stopped. Bulma looked up, her ocean eyes meeting Vegeta's coal ones. Then she surprised them both as she threw herself into a hungry kiss.

That was all he needed. With a quick movement, he flipped the woman over onto her back, smirking at her surprised gasp. He silenced her protest with a passionate kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, while lightly stroking her breasts with his hands. She gave a screech as he ripped her shirt in two, but that sound quickly turned into a moan as he started playing with her body, leaving her shaking, until she couldn't stand it any longer. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her face. Her eyes were closed, her features an image of pleasure

"Ve… Vegeta, please…" He stopped immediately, looking at her. Then he understood what she wanted. He freed her and himself of any clothing in almost one movement, making her giggle. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him naked. Then she smiled, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"You really _are_ the Prince of all Saiyans, aren't you?" That made him smirk. "You bet." Her smile grew more intense.

"Prove it…"

And that he did, until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

_His body was floating in darkness. Thick silence surrounded him, and it really pissed him off. But there was something else inside him. He never would admit even to himself that it was a slight fear._

Then the light appeared next to him, and he reached out for it, desperately wanting this to end. As soon as he had touched it, he saw the same scene as always, with the two images of himself underneath him. His captured self looked like he was on the verge of death, his chained body bleeding heavily now. He had his eyes closed, the other one standing in front of him with a triumphant grin. He reached under his shirt, and again held the key in his hand. And suddenly his face turned into an expression of pure evil, making the watcher wince.

And widening his eyes in horror, as the key was rammed right through the captive's throat. His gasp caused the evil one to look up, and speak, almost friendly.

See… Love Can Kill You. He seemed to enjoy his own joke. But A Live Without It... Most Certainly Will.

And again he was laughing, laughing…

Vegeta's eyes flew open. He held his breath, to slow down his racing heart. _What the hell was that! _Then he sensed a weight on his chest, which certainly had no origin in his – _dream! DREAM!_ – nightmare. He sighed quietly as he looked down at the woman who hadn't released her hold of him during the night. Her breast was rising and falling steadily, her head resting lightly upon his chest. He realized that he had his arms put around her, and frowned. He stared into her peaceful face, and frowned even more, confused by the strange emotion that had somehow found a way inside his heart. He… he was not liking this… was he? And he certainly didn't want – or _need_ – this, waking up with a woman in his arms, her body warming his own, sleeping trustingly inside his embrace…

_Damn it!_ he cursed himself, cursed the confusion that lately seemed to be his constant companion. _What the hell do you think you are doing! The prince of all Saiyans, having nightmares! The shame! And now you're mating with a _human_ and even think you could have feelings for her? Well, and what feelings are that supposed to be? _Love_, the key to whatever? You weak... Human!_

The Saiyan got up, moving carefully despite his anger for not wanting to wake the woman, and picking up his clothes, he left.

AN: So here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it (the few people who read it). o


	6. The Arrival

Chapter Six – The Arrival

Bulma opened her eyes. The ray of sunlight that had awakened her made her sneeze. She yawned, enjoying the warmth that still lasted underneath the blanket. Then she remembered the night. _Who'd have ever thought that this bastard could be so gentle?_ she thought, smiling. _I wonder where he's gone to._ She got up, making her way to her bathroom. _What a night…I can't believe this really happenend._ But it _had_... and suddenly, looking into the mirror didn't seem such a good idea. But what use was there in avoiding oneself? _Now look at you. Broke up with your ten-years-boyfriend only last week, and here you are, sleeping with one of the most murderous, arrogant, selfish, plain evil beings in the whole universe._ She sighed. _Bulma, you are a fool. He doesn't care about you, and you… you don't really care about him, do you? It's just…_ A rumbling sound from the first floor interrupted her thoughts and put a light grin onto her face. _Oh, breakfast time, is it?_

When Bulma entered the kitchen, she couldn't quite believe her eyes. _What on earth is he doing?_ Everything that had once been inside the fridge or pantry or just been lying around was now piling up on the kitchen table. And her Saiyan "lover" was furiously stuffing the food into several capsules that lay in front of him.

"Vegeta?" Shortly, he glared at her, then continued to fill the capsules. Bulma didn't know how to react to this, but she felt anger rising inside her.

"Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, a bit louder this time.

"I'm going off training," he grumbled, closing the last capsule and glaring at the remaining food on the table.

"You're going…" The woman couldn't believe her ears. "Why, is there something wrong with the gravity room?" she asked, puzzled.

"No, I'm just leaving."

"But why…"

He interrupted her, finally looking up, his eyes meeting hers. "Because you are disturbing me!"

"_I_ am…"

"Yes, you are, and I won't take that any longer! You are loud, you are affectionate…"

"I am WHAT?"

"… and you can't cook. You are not worthy of my presence."

Bulma was furious, her eyes sparkled. "Well, excuse me, _Your Highness_, but I wasn't aware that giving you a home, a place to train, and to feed your_ goddamn arrogant_ Saiyan _self_ _was_ DISTURBING YOU!" The last words she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He just snorted, grabbed the capsules, and left. She followed him outside, yelling after the figure that was disappearing in the sky. "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK HERE!"

Then she just stood there, trying to figure out what had happened. _Oh well_, she finally shrugged and turned to go back inside, _he'll be back when his food's out._

Vegeta threw another punch at his own shadow, having trained furiously for hours. He didn't want to think. That would only remind him of the woman. _Here we go again!_ He powered up, blasting some nearby rocks to dust. He didn't know where exactly he was, he just knew that there was no single soul around. All he could see – and sense – were rocks, and desert. The right place to train if you didn't have a gravity room. _Damn it!_ A series of kicks cut the air. _Damn it, damn it, damn _her!

The Saiyan stopped short when a light flickered at the edge of his view, turning brighter with great speed. He turned to look at it. What first seemed like a shooting star soon turned too big – and too loud – to be a mere piece of rock. _What the… a spaceship?_

The Saiyan took off as the impact shook the earth, sending a roaring thunder through the evening sky. He had sensed something… something familiar… though he didn't quite know what it was. _We'll see… and if whatever just landed looks at me in a funny way, I will at least have a little fun._ He grinned.

As he arrived at the crater the impact had caused, he landed. It was indeed a spaceship that lay there, still creating a humming sound. The prince barely had the time to look at it, when his attention was drawn towards a door… a door that was slowly opening.

Vegeta made a face as he saw the being that stepped into the open. _Damn! Now _that's_ ugly!_ The alien was humanoid, but only slightly so. The resemblance ended with it having two arms and legs. It had a wrinkled blue skin, which seemed to be almost painfully dry. And it seemed to be a head taller than the Saiyan… it's head… Vegeta frowned. _Are those… eyes?_ The creature had no mouth, nor was there a visible nose. All that was displayed on it's, well, face, were three vertical slashes right in the middle; a greenish blue light emerged from them.

The prince watched as the alien stretched itself, then turned towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"I Want This World," a far too familiar voice echoed through his head, making him flinch with painful surprise, "And You Will Help Me Get It!"

He couldn't move! Vegeta struggled to break whatever spell his enemy had cast upon him, but in vain. _Damn it… no!_

His eyes widened in horror as the being came close to him, reaching out it's hand. _Damn you! Don't you dare…!_ A laughter he had grown to hate rang through his head once more as the alien touched his face – and mentally forced it's way into his mind, making him scream inwardly in pure agony. Memories… Vegetasei, his father, Frieza, Kakarott, the woman… faces… they merged into a swirl, causing him to scream once more. And the alien laughed, sending out a wave of cruel pleasure.

"Want To See A Trick?"

The Saiyan desperately tried to close his eyes as the being _changed._ But he couldn't. Helplessly, he stared into the face of… himself, the well-known features a parody of his own smirk, yet showing a hatred that even he had never felt.

"Sleep," his opponent said, withdrawing his hand from Vegeta's face, and the Saiyan felt all strength leaving him. He fell, already unconscious as his body hit the ground.

The false Saiyan stood for a moment, looking down at the motionless prince. Shame. Such a waste of time he had been, the promising adversary he had seemed to be at the beginning. At least his body – or the image of it – would be useful, along with the memories he had provided. The alien scanned the thoughts it had just absorbed. That blue-haired woman… rich and powerful, heiress to one of the greatest companies this world could offer. It would be a good idea to make her mind his playground, learning a little more about 'The Earth' before taking over the highest being. It scanned a little more. Capsule Corp., that would be… _that_ direction. 'Vegeta' took off, leaving the other's unmoving form behind.

This was almost too easy.


	7. Wrong One

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it's really appreciated. J

Vegeta's first fan (nice name g): The Alien didn't switch bodies like Ginyu, it just kinda morphed.

Chapter Seven – Wrong One

Bulma came home late. She had wanted to convince herself that she didn't care for that annoying Saiyan. If he wanted to leave, fine. If he wouldn't come back, fine as well. If she never saw him again… _Oh, the hell with him! Why can't I just forget about it? It's not as if he was important to me!_ She opened the door, entered the house – and her heart betrayed her, for it missed a beat. With her keys still in her hand, she stared into the illuminated kitchen. Listened to the rummaging sound. And smiled.

"Don't tell me you've already eaten everything you took along."

Vegeta spun around, a frozen chicken leg in his hand. He snorted. "Hmph. That crap was only good for getting an appetite. Now, I'm hungry."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Let me prepare a meal for you, your Highness," Bulma said mockingly, yet in an obviously good mood. The Saiyan just grabbed himself a chair and remained silent, watching her as she started to cook. Soon, the strange tension in the air was getting on her nerves, and she tried to break it.

"So, how was training?" she asked, in what she hoped was an innocent voice.

He didn't answer, just staring at her with unreadable eyes. She began to feel uneasy. "Did I… say something wrong?"

The doorbell freed her.

"Oh, who could that be?" Bulma gave the prince a nervous smile and left the kitchen, heading for the door.

It was Yamcha. Barely visible behind the enormous bouquet he was holding. Only that it was her now clutching her hands around it, blinking in confusion as she looked from him to the flowers, and back into his smiling face.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Why… yes, surely…" she stuttered, stepping aside to let him in.

He headed straight for the living room, not bothering to look if she followed him. What she did, of course, still confused about his presence, and falling into the old ways only too easily. It had always been that way, right? Him stomping through life without looking left or right, assuming she'd just be there when he stopped to turn around if ever so briefly.

Bulma frowned for the first time when he flung himself into an armchair and watched her expectantly. But she sat down on the couch opposite to him, the flowers in her hands evaporating a cloud of sweet scent.

"Well, perhaps you've wondered why I'm here," Yamcha began, beaming at her. She said nothing, which somehow seemed to spoil his script a little. Yet there was no stopping him once he had started something. There had been times when she had thought of this as one of his good points. Things changed, though.

"Now, there'd be a dozen ways to put it, but basically, I've come to get you back." He leaned back, obviously satisfied with himself, while Bulma didn't know whether to yell or simply laugh at him. She decided to take another option.

"No."

By the look of Yamcha, this hadn't been in the script either. He stared at her unbelievingly, then forced the smile back on his face.

"But, you see, I miss you, and –"

"No."

"Bulma, don't be silly! We make such a perfect couple –"

"I don't love you, Yamcha."

The smile had died away completely as the fighter got up, pacing up and down the carpet on the living room floor. He was looking for words, she could tell it from the slight movement of his lips. Bulma almost felt sorry for him. _You've never been good with words, have you, Yamcha?_

"But… that's not the point, don't you see that?" he finally blurted out. "We were happy together! We knew each other! I don't care if you love me!"

Her slap across his face stopped him short. She was trembling with anger. "You don't care? You don't care about _that_?" she hissed. "What else _is_ there to care about? It's the most important thing in a damn relationship, you idiot!" her voice was rising with the last words.

Yamcha shook his head, then looked at her impatiently.

"If you would, _for once_, stop your foolish romanticism and try some reason, you'd _see_ I'm right!" he said harshly. "What use is love if you don't have the _right_ one?"

"There _is_ no right one!" Bulma shouted. "And even if there was, it would certainly not be _you_! Love requires affection, and understanding, and passion –"

"Oh, come on, Bulma, wake up! What do you think this is, fairytale country?"

She tossed the bouquet into his surprised face. "_Out!_" she yelled. "_Get out! I'll never want to see you again!_"

He grinned at her nastily. "Okay, I'm out. Nice dreams to you, my lady," he said mockingly.

"_OUT!_" she screamed, her voice breaking.

Yamcha bowed, then turned and left the room. As she heard the front door close, she sank to the living room floor, where the flowers lay spread wildly around, forming colourful patterns and still filling the air with their scent. Bulma picked up a few of them, trying to hold back the tears she felt rising, when she heard someone snicker. She looked up, surprised to find Vegeta stand in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Now that was a scene." An evil little smirk crossed his face as he bit off the now well-finished chicken leg he was holding. "And here we have 'Desperate Maiden Surrounded By Flowers', nice one. But of course you're no maiden, are you."

All she could do was just stare at him in infinite confusion.

"Wh… what?" she finally managed to whisper.

His smirk grew wider. There was a nasty glitter in his eyes. "You and your… little human. Rather amusing, I must say. Especially the part with the flowers. _Very_ dramatic." He grinned.

"How… how dare you…?" Shock made her voice barely audible.

"Never mind," Vegeta said friendly, turning. "I'm going to train," he said over his shoulder. "You'll see to it that breakfast tomorrow will be prepared in time." And with that, he left her to cry alone in the empty house as the tears finally fell, her heartbreaking sobs reaching no ears but her own.

Bulma stood in the kitchen, doing the dishes. That day had been like many before, the Saiyan training in his gravity room, only coming inside for his meals. There had been no conversation whatsoever at breakfast, which she _had_ held ready for him in time, no talking during lunch. She had had a hard time avoiding his eyes, trying to make herself seem busy while he was around. Even that quiet laughter of his when he left the dinner table half an hour ago she had managed to ignore. No talk. No arguments. She sighed, and reached for the next plate. There had been days like this one before, yes, and yet…

And yet something didn't feel right. The way he had made fun of her just the other day… she found it hard to believe that this should be the same person that had saved her, held her in his arms. Something had changed him… but what?

She put down the plate and stared out of the window, not looking at the few clouds that already had taken on a slightly reddish colour, but into some place far beyond. _He came back too fast. Even for him, the food should have lasted at least three days. _She reached a decision.

_Something happened out there. And I'm going to find out what it was._


	8. Desperation

Chapter Eight - Desperation

As her glider took off, Bulma tried to remember the direction Vegeta had chosen when he left. That was all she needed to follow his tracks, wasn't it? Saiyan princes didn't zigzag around the countryside. _Over there, I'm sure…_

She didn't turn on the headlights until the silent glider was a little away from the Capsule Corp. buildings. She wasn't sure if she could fool Vegeta for just one second if he came to ask where the hell she was going in the early evening, so she saw no point in raising his interest by disappearing lights… _Vegeta, nice to see you. Where I'm going?_ _Oh, I'm just doing some shopping, mind you. Why I didn't take the car as usual? Well, always try something new, right, ahaha…_No, it would be better if he didn't notice her leaving.

Soon, there was nothing underneath but solid rock and a few specks of sand. _That's Vegeta for you,_ she thought. _Always trust him to find a godforsaken desert when he needs some time off._ She was beginning to feel bored. What was it that she could possibly hope to find here? An offensive rock that had changed the Saiyan prince completely within a second? Just as she thought about getting back home, something caught her eye.

There was a shape in the distance, barely a silhouette against the evening sky. Round and squat lines became the walls of a badly designed spaceship settled in the midst of a flat crater, as the light of her glider finally touched it. It looked as though it had once been created to be round, and then someone with a very large fist had decided that he didn't like it. The outcome was a ragged oval, visibly battered by time, most certainly war, and also some meteorites. An open door appeared in the circle of light, along with some piles of fresh soil that had tumbled down the walls of the crater. So whatever it was that had landed here, it obviously saw no point in observing the TV program for some years before finally getting in touch with the population.

Bulma looked around. Dusk had claimed the stone desert, and although it was still possible to make out indistinct shapes in the vanishing light, she'd better turn on some more lights in order to find a safe landing place. Her fingers danced along the control panel, and suddenly thick rays of pure white illuminated the ground. There was a glistening, just at the corner of her vision. She frowned, and changed direction. A flicker of white appeared in the dark, along with a golden sparkle. A tension she couldn't quite explain was holding her tightly in its grip, making her tremble when the light moved on, over white-gloved hands and golden armour. Her hand flew to her mouth, shaking heavily.

_No… this isn't… this can't be… oh, Kami!_

The alien really enjoyed this. It had to admit that there could be bodies much worse than this strong, muscular one to be stuck in. That Saiyan had been a good choice, indeed. Not only was this body a weapon of it's very own kind, it also seemed that he held the perfect tool to get at the human woman. That little scene the other day… This Vegeta could hurt her. Too bad he'd be dead by now. Two days in the desert, without food or drink… enough to kill even a Saiyan, oh yes. Making the human weak at heart, that was the next step. Those full of doubts were so easily to take over. He had to destroy her faith in him as quickly as possible. But that should prove to be no problem. What was a human heart against _his_ experience? And then… the false prince's lips parted in an evil smile.

__

Goodbye, Miss Bulma Briefs.

Bulma had landed the glider so fast it had almost been a crash. She ran out into the falling night, her heart hammering against her chest. _What is this? What is happening here!_ She stumbled over the rubble, finally reached the body of Vegeta and sank down beneath him. And then she just knelt there, trying to cope with the chaos inside her head. _This is Vegeta… isn't it? But how can that be, I just left him at Capsule Corp.… didn't I?_ _Perhaps he passed me and…_ But no. Although she was no doctor, even she knew the signs of dehydration if she saw them. He had been here at least one, rather two days. And he was lying on his back, so still… Fear began to take over, a fear she had felt before. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out, until her fingers gently touched a warm face. _He is alive!_ Relief struck her – and faded immediately. Yes, the face was warm… _too_ warm. _Fever!_

It no longer mattered to her that she didn't know who she was dealing with. This man needed help, or he would die – soon. But here, in the middle of nowhere, how could she…? _The senzu! My emergency senzu!_ Bulma shot towards the glider, reaching it, and rummaging through her handbag. Her trembling hands almost dropped the small bean when she finally found it. _Thank you, Goku-kun, thank you so much!_ She raced back, dropping to her knees beside the unconscious figure, and took his face into her hands. The soft skin burned under her fingers. The usual scowl had faded away, leaving him to look so… so _helpless_ that she wanted to cry. She parted his dry lips and shoved the bean into his mouth. Nothing happened. _Fool! Of course nothing happens, he's unconscious! Oh, think, Bulma, _think 

She took the bean back into her hand, staring desperately at it. Then an idea struck her. She threw it into her own mouth, chewed, closed her eyes, and leant down, her lips meeting Vegeta's. Her tongue forced the mash down his throat, until reflex finally took over. He swallowed. Bulma began to cry, still not breaking the kiss. His smell… his taste… _Vegeta…_

She knew he was real. Her body remembered him. Her vision was a blur when she finally opened her eyes, raising her head. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. _Seems like you always make me cry somehow,_ she thought, smiling. _Bastard._ Her hand caressed his cheek. The smooth skin felt cooler now under her touch.

"Well, I think it's time for some explaining," she murmured, gently shaking him to wake him up. There was no reaction. Bulma frowned. She knew he had a light sleep, so… She shook a little harder. "Vegeta?" Still nothing. "Vegeta!"

But her efforts were in vain. It wasn't just like unconsciousness, it seemed more like a…

"… A coma?" she mumbled to herself. _But that's impossible, he's just had a senzu. His fever is gone, so what the hell is wrong with him?_

With a calculating look, Bulma raised a hand. _He's going to kill me for this…_ She brought it down, slapping him hard across the face, once, twice. Red marks appeared where she had hit him, yet Vegeta lay as still as before. Now she _knew_ something was going terribly wrong.

"But…" She sank back, kneeling helplessly beside the unmoving Saiyan. But he _had_ to wake up! He couldn't just leave her all alone like this, now that she…

"Damn you, _wake up!_" She hit his chest hard with her fist, then with the other. "I've come all the way just to get you, so _wake up!_ Open your eyes, _please…_" Bulma's voice faded as she looked into the face she had come to know so well. It looked pale in the light of the glider.She blinked away the tears that were starting to build up as realization dawned on her. _I'm not going to cry again!_ Her tongue flew over lips that had gone dry in an instant. "I don't know why," she whispered. "But I love you, do you hear me?" She took his shoulders, and suddenly found herself screaming into his face. "Vegeta! Do you _hear_ me? Wake up! _Vegeta!_"


	9. Discovery of Fear

Chapter Nine – Discovery of Fear

_The darkness was there, but his body wasn't floating anymore. He damn well wished it were._

He tried to move an arm, but the heavy chains around his body prevented him from every move. A sound made him look up. The alien was there, its three eyes staring at him.

Why, Look Who's Here… it said mockingly. Vegeta growled.

"What do you want? Is it time to tell me all about your evil plan?" he snapped, desperately trying to free himself from the damned chains, but without success.

No… It Is Now Time To Finally Kill You. Laughter filled his head, making him wince. But If You Want To Know, I Think I Could Spare Some Minutes. It's Nothing Special, Really. You Were Just Like All The Others Before You.

"I am not_ like…"_

Oh Yes, You Are. Suppressing Your Feelings So They Won't Make You Weak, And With That Opening The Gates For Me. 'Love Makes You Strong'. A Stupid Saying, But True All The Same. It laughed again. A Fool You Were, And Now You're Mine. Do You Know This? Suddenly, it held a key in its hand. The Woman Could Have Been Your Freedom, But You Left Her, Didn't You? Soon, She Will Be Mine As Well. Although You Won't Live To See That Day…

Vegeta said nothing, just staring at the being in pure hatred. He gathered all his force to make one last effort to destroy the wretched thing, when he heard a voice, calling for him.

"Vegeta! Do you hear me? Wake up! Vegeta!_"_

With every word, it became clearer. The being roared. What Is This!

But Vegeta knew. Surprise hit him like a fist. Bulma?

__

And suddenly, he had room to move. The chains were loosening.

__

Rage. Wild, hot, furious rage. The alien foamed. _How_ could the human have slipped away? Why hadn't it sensed her? Had it been so lost within its admiration for itself that this mistake could have happened? It clenched a fist. So strong this body was… Cold black eyes narrowed to mere slits as it decided to pay the desert another visit.

Mistakes were there for being corrected.

Bulma had given up. She had tried everything she could think of, including an injection from the glider's first aid kit. Nothing had worked; the Saiyan just wouldn't wake up. Now she sat next to him, holding his hand and staring into the darkened sky. A shooting star darted towards the horizon. She closed her eyes. _Starlight, star bright…_ No, that was for the first star you saw. She sighed, and decided to simply make her wish. _Please make him wake up. For I don't know what I should do._

_Vegeta looked at the being. Had it noticed something? But no, it was too absorbed with stomping furiously around the 'room'._

This Is Not Acceptable! it hissed. The Saiyan snickered.

"Something spoiled your nice little plan?" he said nastily. The being screamed angrily in response, making his head ache. But it calmed down at once.

So, I Have To Change Things A Little. Too Bad, She Would Have Been So Useful.

Vegeta froze. "Wha… What are you talking about, you green little punk?Useful for what?" A tension he did not want to analyze was vibrating through his body.

I Was Planning To Take Her Over, That Little Human Of Yours. This Seems No Longer Possible. Shame. It snarled.

The tension grew. "What do you mean?"

Like I Said, She Is No Longer Useful. I Must Say Her Presence Here Is Rather… Dangerous, I'm Afraid.

He didn't have_ to analyze that tension anymore. He damn well knew the feeling for what it was, and he didn't like it._

Fear.

Another shooting star appeared in the distance. Bulma prepared to make her wish the moment it touched the horizon… only that it didn't. Instead, it grew. Bulma swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Someone was heading towards her, someone with the apparent ability to fly, who knew where to look for her in the early night. She had a very bad feeling about this.

Within seconds, what had first been a spark became a silhouette surrounded by energy, and then Vegeta was landing next to her.

_Only this isn't Vegeta, right?_

She let go of the Saiyans limp hand. _You will have to face this all alone, Bulma,_ she thought. _You're a big girl._ She stared upwards. The light of the glider was reflected by two stone cold eyes. She swallowed again.

"What do you want? Leave him be." She was proud that her voice almost didn't tremble.

The false Vegeta looked down on her. "You shouldn't have come here," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because now," he smiled, "I'll have to kill you right away."

Bulma gasped, her eyes wide open as the impostor raised a hand.

"Die," he said friendly.

_Ah, So Brave She Is. Vegeta stared at his enemy. It turned to face him. She Would Have Been A Worthy Companion. She Even Tries To Defend You. It snickered again. The Saiyan felt a fierce protectiveness rise inside him._

"Don't touch her, or I'll…"

The being laughed. Or You'll Do What? Kill Me With Your Deadly Glare? Don't Forget You're Chained, My Poor Little Friend.

Vegeta didn't really listen, struggling to break free.

"Leave her alone!"

Your Efforts Are In Vain, I'm Afraid. And You'd Come Too Late, Anyway. I Shall Kill Her This Very Moment.

The being laughed again, and something inside the prince snapped.

"OH NO, YOU WON'T!" he roared.

And the chains broke.

AN: sorry for the delay. ; and as always, many thanks to everyone who actually reads this - and more to the reviewers. J


	10. Unlocked

Chapter Ten – Unlocked

Bulma stared in horror as the hand came down in a deadly blow. And then a flash shot past her, hitting the false Saiyan and sending him to the ground. Another one followed immediately, making the earth quake with the heavy explosion it caused on the fallen body. She blinked, not wanting to hope too soon, but a movement behind her made her heart jump. She turned.

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan rose to his feet, not bothering with the dust on his clothes. He gave her a deep, unreadable look.

"Stay right there, woman," he commanded. Bulma just nodded; all words had left her. Her brain felt strangely light. _He is back, he is back, Kami, he is back!_ Then she noticed his determined look, and turned to follow his gaze.

Out of the dustclouds that hovered over the desert, clearly illuminated by the glider's headlights, a figure emerged. Bulma's eyes widened at the sight. _Ooooh… that's ugly!_

The light fell on a wrinkled, dry blue skin, covering a thin humanoid alien. Greenish blue light from three vertical slashes was all that could be seen of its face. Yet Vegeta didn't seem to be surprised at all. He smiled in a very unpleasant way.

"Now, let's see who is going to die this very moment," he snarled.

And charged.

OO--

The fight didn't last long. In fact, it was pathetic.

Vegeta's anger made him stronger than ever before. He threw a punch at the alien, which even managed to avoid it, if only barely so. But there was no chance it could ever have fled the furious prince, let alone defeat him. Nevertheless, it tried. With a wild series of punches, it flung itself towards the waiting Saiyan, who responded with a single ki blast aimed at his opponent's chest.

The alien dived to the right, and so the blast hit it's shoulder, burning away dry skin within mere fractions of a second. The being winced, and sent a yelp through the minds of its enemies, making Bulma gasp in surprise. It leapt forward, only to be caught by two white-gloved hands. Three eyes widened in panic as it realized that it was about to die, and the Saiyan, seeing this, allowed himself an evil grin.

"Don't see anyone loving _you_ around," he whispered, powering up. He never waited for an answer to come. With an outburst of light, his opponent was torn into pieces, his mental scream still echoing when he himself had vanished. _Damn it, you bastard! If _she_ hadn't been around, I'd have made you suffer much longer!_

Bulma just sat there, watching Vegeta. She had never actually seen him _fighting_ before. Training, yes, but this had been totally different. His determination to destroy his adversary… she couldn't help but silently admire him.

He stood for a moment, staring at nothing. Then he turned and walked over to her. She half awaited another of his nasty remarks, or a harsh question why his cheeks were burning. But to her amazement, he reached down and picked her up, remaining silent. As he shot through the night sky towards Capsule Corp., holding her savely in his strong arms, she tried to say something, tried to break that silence, but couldn't find the words. So she just sighed and decided to enjoy his warm embrace as long as it would last, her head resting against his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat. For some reason, the sound almost made her cry. She loved him, but knowing Vegeta like she did, he would never even notice. _And if he did…_ she sighed again. Laughter would be the nicest reaction on his side. _I'm so… pathetic…_

OO--

Far too soon they reached her home, but he wouldn't stop at the main entrance. A stunned Bulma was carried right to her room, where he finally dropped her, leaving her sitting on her bed. She just stared up to him, totally confused. He gave her a long, strange look, which puzzled her even more.

I don't understand this woman. She is weak, she can't even fight or just control her power level. Yet, I cannot seem to win over her! Vegeta thought angrily. _And she knew… somehow she knew it wasn't me…_He finally reached a decision.

Vegeta thought angrily. He finally reached a decision. 

To Bulma's growing amazement, suddenly Vegeta grinned.

"So, you love me, huh?"

That was the last thing she had been expecting. How did he _know_? Too confused not to say the truth, she just stammered "Y- Yes… but… "

His grin grew wider. He leant down, and before she knew what was happening, she felt his warm passionate kiss on her lips. He was as gentle as she never had expected him to be. Unable to do anything but return his kiss, she felt his arms around her, pressing her in a tight embrace against his muscular body. His tongue parted her unresisting lips, and he lay down beside her. As he turned out the light and one of his hands slipped under her shirt, she heard a whisper next to her ear.

"This is going to be interesting… "

The End…

OO--

AN: thanks to everyone who read this - and more thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review (or several while reading - thx Love-Hate-Fanatic ). hope to see you again! o


End file.
